Babysitting
by GleekMom
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill: Kurt's little sister walks in on him and Blaine making out, and when she starts asking questions, he has some explaining to do. Klaine AU Drabble.


**Author's Note:**

**Hi! Just a note, this is an AU in which Elizabeth never died and she and Burt had a second child after her illness when Kurt was eight years old. **

_**Prompt: Kurt has a little sister and she walks in on him and Blaine so he has to explain things to her, or them giving the sex talk to their little daughter Elizabeth for the first time – by sweetpea7s**_

**XXXX**

"Kurt, we're supposed to be babysitting," Blaine protested though it was half-hearted at best. Kurt's mouth was too busy sucking a hickey into his neck for him to truly think straight. Not to mention Kurt's hips pressing into his, making any blood that might have gone to his brain flow in the completely opposite direction.

"She's fine," Kurt muttered, his breath ghosting over his skin making Blaine shiver. He bit his lip to keep from yelling as Kurt reached down to stroke him. It was all he could do not to completely fall apart at the feel of Kurt's fingers on him and he quickly captured Kurt's lips to stay silent.

"Hey Kurt, can you come play…?" The door flew open as Kurt's little sister bounded into the room, but she trailed off, her eyes opening wide at the sight of what she'd interrupted. Kurt and Blaine shot up, Blaine quickly doing up his pants but it was too late. "What were you guys doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered into the hands that had flown over his bright red face.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Blaine said before hurrying out of the room.

"I don't think you should have been doing what you were doing," she said as sternly as a ten year old could approaching her older brother.

Kurt tried to will away his embarrassment and looked up at his sister. "I think you're too young to know anything about what we were doing," Kurt told her.

"I'm not a baby, Kurt," she huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "The kids in my class talk about that stuff all the time. Just, ya know, not with two boys."

Kurt's face paled at her admission. "They do?" he squealed. "You're ten!" She just shrugged and looked at the ground. He reached a hand out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down next to him onto the bed. "Okay, then this is something we should definitely talk about. Do you want the big kid conversation or the little kid conversation?"

It was a question his mother had asked them since they were young to judge as best she could how detailed to get in her answers of difficult questions. Kurt's sister played with her fingers, suddenly shy, and said quietly, "Well there's this boy I kinda like."

Kurt sucked in a breath and sighed. "Okay, then we are WAY past the little kid conversation. Okay," he said again trying to gather his thoughts. He remembered the '_you matter'_ speech his father had given him but he'd been 16 not 10 and it seemed way too soon for that. He thought about telling her to talk to Mom, but he knew how awkward it had been for him to talk to Dad and well, she was here, now, and he couldn't just pretend she hadn't seen what she'd seen. Besides, he'd most likely be grounded for fooling around with his boyfriend while he was supposed to be babysitting if his parents found out. "What Blaine and I were doing is something you can do with someone that you know really well, someone you love and who loves you back. It's something really special and it takes a lot of trust."

"Some of the boys at school try and get the girls to do it anyway," she whispered.

"Well that's not okay," he said firmly. "Being intimate with someone…like that…you don't _get_ someone to do it _to_ you. I mean, Blaine and I dated for a long time before we did anything like that together."

"Why?" she asked curiously and he felt himself falling back on the things his father had taught him, and that he'd learned to be so very true.

"Because it does something to you, when you're intimate like that. Even though it seems like it's just fun and feels good and might not be a big deal, it really is a big deal. It changes you and it changes him. And it's something I don't think any ten, or eleven, or twelve year old is really ready for."

"Why not?" she wondered, trying to understand but not really getting it.

"Because it turns two people into one," Blaine piped in from the doorway and two sets of blue eyes snapped up to meet his. Blaine smiled and joined them, sitting next to Kurt linking their fingers together. "And ten is still pretty young for the responsibility of having such a huge impact on somebody else's feelings." He smiled at the girl who was becoming as much his little sister as Kurt's. "It's hard enough learning to be yourself at your age. It's too much to be trusted with a little part of someone else. And it's not time yet to give away a little part of you."

Kurt gazed at Blaine, his heart full of love for him, and for a moment a vision of them talking to their own children flashed before his eyes.

"But you two trust each other that much? To share yourself like that?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, love flowing from their eyes, and smiled. "It's taken time," Kurt told her honestly. "But yes, we definitely do."


End file.
